


Broken Promise

by emiwastaken



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, i forgot abt this for a month, i made myself cry a lot while writing this, no beta we die like sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: The wind blew around the tall man. It was chilly, but it wasn't as if he cared. He deserves to be cold. That doesn't even make a dent in the amount of things he deserves. Death would be too generous. Death would give him a way out of this painful life. He deserves to be tortured with the ongoing pain. That's what he deserves for letting him die.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107704
Kudos: 21





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to look over the tags for any trigger warnings. I won't be putting warnings during the story so don't read if you think you will be triggered with anything above. (There is implied and slight nsfw so pay attention to those tags if you don't want to read that or if there is only a certain extent you will read)
> 
> Please do not repost my work.
> 
> This is kinda really depressing so I just want to remind you all that no matter what you guys deserve to be happy. If you struggle with suicidal thoughts then please talk to someone you trust, or maybe even talk to me. I would be happy to help you out.
> 
> Reminder that this is fictional. Sapnap isn't actually dead, Dream isn't actually depressed, etc.
> 
> Just like my other works, I will delete this upon request of the dream team. I ship only internet personas and nothing more.
> 
> I love you all <33

Three words. The promise was broken over three words. Three stupid words that he had been desperate to hear from his best friends mouth. He had to be a dick and try and force his best friend to say them to him. He craved the words that he hadn't heard in exactly a year. It caused him to break the promise. It wasn't just any promise. It was _the_ promise. The most important thing in the world to both of them, besides each other of course.

As soon as Dream had left the house, he immediately regretted it. He had just left the brunet. He broke the promise that they had made on the worst night of both of their lives. This was probably a close second to that night. 

They never fought. They did before the incident. But never after. Not until now. 

The rain that was harshly pouring down onto the green hoodie and the smiley face mask reminded him of a year ago when he had decided to go out exploring with his best friend. They hadn't been paying much attention to how far they had been walking away from the house that the three friends had all built together. They didn't even pay attention to the immediate danger they were put in just because of some flowers. They just followed some invisible path. The same path that the blond was following now.

He knew it would lead to the place that he had lost his best friend at. He knew that with no weapons on him, there was a likely chance of him being killed. Did he care? No. He knew he should care more. Especially with the brunet who he knew was worried sick back home. He knew he would have killed himself long ago if it wasn't for that brunet.

The death of his best friend had hit him hard. The trio had been reckless. Now, the duo was paranoid and cautious. A simple mistake could cause them to lose the other. They used to be too naive to realize this. Now they had to live with their mistakes. Well, only two of them had to live with the mistakes.

The wind blew around the tall man. It was chilly, but it wasn't as if he cared. He deserves to be cold. That doesn't even make a dent in the amount of things he deserves. Death would be too generous. Death would give him a way out of this painful life. He deserves to be tortured with the ongoing pain. That's what he deserves for letting him die.

His feet take him through the forest, closer to the destination that he never officially decided on. He doesn't want to go. But his feet lead him closer and closer. 

The man is surprised by the lack of monsters throughout the dark, creepy forest. It's eerily quiet. Too quiet. Only the sound of rain hitting the leaves and branches above him is heard. He welcomes the faint noise that breaks the silence. It's too quiet to keep him from his thoughts, but it was too loud for him to get lost in them.

He's steps over a fallen branch, his eyes focused on the barely visible light that is ahead. He knows he should turn back now. He knows he should go back to the older boy that he had left in the shared house. He should go back and assure the older that he was perfectly safe, that nothing had happened to him. 

He needs to turn back. Go back to the brunet. Apologize for worrying him. Even if it means having to look at the pain that is written all over his face. The pain of breaking the promise they had made what seems like so little ago. 

Yet, he still keeps going forward. He keeps going closer and closer to the danger without having anything to defend himself with. One hit from a crossbow and he'd be dead.

He can't die though. Not just yet. He has a beautiful best friend at home. He can't put anymore pain onto the older. They already shared enough without the youngest of the three.

The blond enters the field and hills full of beautiful flowers scattered throughout the grass. It would be soothing and peaceful if it weren't for the dark oak tower looming in the distance, barely visible through the harsh rain.

His feet take him closer and closer to it, following the thin trial of blood that leads to it. Grass was stained brown from the day they he had lost one of the two most important people in his life. He pauses at the top of the hill looking at the bottom where very noticeable blood stains lay.

He sees the grey creatures not too far off in the distance. It wouldn’t be very wise to walk any closer, therefore he doesn’t. It’s too dangerous and he would rather not come home bleeding out.

He sits onto the grass of which the blood stains remain. His head is swimming with emotions. His mind begs him to walk towards the pillagers, to be killed, to end all pain. But how could he do that to George?

Adjusting the mask, the man falls into a series of flashbacks. It’s not unusual. It happens very often. When he was awake, when he was asleep. All the time.

_The young boy was being reckless. The two of them knew it. However, this didn’t stop him. He didn’t care what it would take, he would get the pretty orange and blue flowers for his two best friends._

_Recently, the three had been sharing some feelings that weren’t very platonic. After all, it isn’t like the three had talked to anyone within the last few years._

_This happened to cause some unexpected feelings. They hadn’t put a label on it quite yet. After all, they could always pass it off as homies being homies. It wasn’t like they had a relationship that belonged to someone else to compare theirs too. For all they know, it could be something homies do. It could also be something that boyfriends would do. None of them were ready for that term quite yet._

_”Dream! Careful, dude. Don’t get hit by one of those pillagers!” He hears a voice yell to him. It isn’t too far. Dream whips his head around to look at the teenager._

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Sapnap. I would definitely kill them all before they got anywhere near me!”_

_The younger shook his head and jogged towards where the other was standing. At the bottom of the hill lays the flowers that he was gonna pick._

_”It looks like it’s about to rain. Let’s hurry.” The older gives a nod before tackling Sapnap down the hill. Laughter could be heard while the two tumbled down the green grassy hill. “You jerk!”_

_”Don’t act as if you don’t love me,” Dream tells his friend. He had fallen onto his friend, crushing the poor teenager with his weight. He moves to get up before he is stopped by hand grabbing him._

_Sapnap pulls Dream into a kiss. At first, it is slow and soft. Soon, it becomes rough and desperate. Dream nips at Sapnaps bottom lip and the younger obediently lets his mouth fall open. A tongue enters the smallers mouth, exploring like it has so many times before. A noise falls out of the youngers mouth as they make out. Neither hear the approaching footsteps._

_Eventually, the two have to break the kiss to breathe. This didn’t stop Dream from kissing the corner of Sapnaps mouth all the way to the youngers jaw. When he reaches it, he gives a soft bite. The younger lets out a soft moan. Neither hear the arrow being drawn back in a bow._

_Dream smirks and moves his mouth downwards, leaving kisses until he got to Sapnaps sweet spot, which was a small patch of skin on the right side of his neck. Dream bites down, much harder than the last time. A loud moan comes from the shorter as he squirms._

_Suddenly, the squirming turns into forcefully pushing Dream off of him. Dream goes to question if he went too far, if he had hurt Sapnap, when the sound of an arrow being released reached his ears. He quickly looks to the side where an arrow is coming straight for his head._

_Dream goes into panic. It was much too fast to duck the arrow, even if the tall man was very quick. His panic turns into some sort of acceptance. He accepts that he is going to die._

_Then, Dream gets shoved out of the way. Dream watched as the arrow pierces his best friends chest, right where his heart lays. “SAPNAP!”_

_The mentioned man falls to the ground. His eyes flutter and threaten to close. “Sapnap! Don’t you fucking dare close your fucking eyes!” Sapnap looks up to his best friend and gives his best friend a goofy grin._

_Blood seeps through the white shirt the man was wearing. It’s quick to stain the whole shirt and fall to the grass._

_“Dream? I love you. Tell Georgie I love him too, okay?” Sapnaps asks. His voice is quiet, weak._

_”Sapnap, no. You can tell him that yourself, you hear me? You are gonna tell him yourself.” Sapnaps eyes flutter once again before shutting completely._

_A sob escapes Dream. “S-Sap. C’mon dude. Wake up. Don’t do this to me. Please! Sap!” His vision blurs due to tears and he hears an arrow whiz past his head, barely missing._

_Dream shakes Sapnap violently, not caring that there is currently a pillager aiming straight for his head. Sobs break loose from the boy as he holds his best friend in his arms. “Sapnap! Sapnap, please! Wake up! Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to George. Sapnap! Wake up! Please! Please, please, please-“ his voice breaks off as tears rolls down his face. They don’t once stop. His shirt is now soaked with blood too, due to the once alive boy still losing blood._

_Another arrow whizzes past him, nicking his arm. The blond turns towards the grey man before pulling out a diamond sword. He sees red as he charges towards the pillager. The man tries to put another arrow into his crossbow but gets stopped by a clean cut through his neck. The pillagers head falls to the ground. He feels rain start to sprinkle down upon him._

_Dream returns towards the boy he loves and checks for anything. Breathing, pulse, heartbeat. Nothing._

_He carries the boys body back to the house, a rotting smell coming from the now grey corpse. The rain comes down harsher and harsher as he walks. The walk is short but it seems like days long._  
  
_He meets the sight of the house with a smiling George in the garden. Not noticing his two best friends yet. He is planting a few flowers and some crops too. He notices wheat which would soon be converted into bread._

_“G-Gog.” George turns around and his smile falters when he sees the corpse of his best friend._

That night, they make a promise. A promise to never leave each other. To _always_ stay out of danger. To never be reckless once again.

Now, Dream has gone against the promise. He sits on the grass while rain soaks his hoodie, chilling his skin.

He knows it’s his fault that Sapnap has died. Dream shouldn’t have tackled Sap down the hill leading them both towards the danger. He shouldn’t have starting making out with the younger when they were so close to the wooden structure. He should’ve listened to the approaching footsteps, or the arrow being nocked. (a/n help idk if thats the right word lmao)

He shouldn’t have let the teenager push him out of the way and putting himself in danger. He should’ve done more to save the young mans life.

He hates himself for it.

Dream didn’t think he would ever experience self-hatred. I mean, come on now. The man is a fucking Leo. He’s the definition of pride and arrogance. He’s the definition of confident and cool. Do you really think he would expect himself to fall into such a deep pit of self hatred?

Except, it is what happened. Each day he has to fight the urge to end his miserable life. It wouldn’t be fair to George and it also wouldn’t be fair to Sapnap. I mean the boy did save his life and everything. If he was gonna be a complete dumbass and get himself killed for Dream then he shouldn’t have died for nothing.

And George. George is his everything now. He’s the only thing that matters. He doesn’t care about anything else but George. George is his everything. He can’t just leave him alone. The pain of Sapnaps death will always affect him and if he were to add Dreams to the list?

Dream wishes he could just fucking die. He wishes that George would see him the way he sees himself. A pathetic excuse. A waste of air. He wishes that the older would hate him for what he did. Hate him for what happened to Sapnap.

The forgiveness just makes him feel more guilty.

He didn’t even know that was possible.

He didn’t deserve the forgiveness. He didn’t deserve anything. He didn’t deserve George. George who could cheer him up at any time.

He loves George.

He is in love with George.

But at the same time he hates his fucking guts. Why the hell must he forgive such a pathetic excuse of a human?

The rain lightens a little and some more light shines through the dark clouds. Dream can hear every single drop that falls onto his hood.

He stands up. He doesn’t make any movement otherwise.

”Sapnap.”

His voice sounds empty. At the same time, it sounds full of pain. He knows he should do this, though. He had left George to bury and say his goodbyes by himself. Dream? He was laying in bed staring at the wall as he relived the memories over and over again. So this would be his goodbye.

”Sap. I miss you. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything. I’m sorry I let you take that arrow for me. Even while you are about to die you’re still a dumbass, I guess.”

He stops with a chuckle that is void of any emotion.

”I love you, Sap. I hope one day soon that I will see you once again. I’m sure you understand that I cant leave Gogy. I’ve already hurt him enough. Speaking of which, I should probably be getting back to him, now. I don’t want him to worry.”

Dream pauses. He stands and listening to the rain for a moment before continuing.

”I really am sorry. I love and miss you so much. It’s so hard without you here, dude. I can barely bring myself to get out of bed. I don’t even sleep, but I just don’t have the motivation nor the energy to get up. I still have to try. For George. I love him too. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have. I wish I could go down there and let the pillagers kill me. I wish I could just go through those moments of extra pain just to go numb and get relief from this hell I now call life. I wish i could see you again. I can't leave Georgie alone. And if that means waiting for 100 more years so he doesn’t die alone then so be it. I won’t let him lose anybody else. I love you.”

The wind blows harshly around Dream, threatening to knock him over due to the loss of strength and weight. Apparently if you stop eating or getting up it affects that stuff.

The winds blows harshly for a little longer. If he listens hard enough it’s as if he can hear an “I love you too” from Sapnap. He knows it’s just his imagination. He wishes it wasn’t.

-

He reaches the door that belongs to the house of him and his best friend. He isn’t quite sure about whether he should knock or to just walk in. He doesn’t want to startle him.

He decides on knocking. He gives three quiet knocks and waits as he hears footsteps inside.

The door opens to reveal a very distraught George. Dark brown hair was a mess. It was obvious that he had been tugging on the soft strands. His cheeks have tears on them. His chocolate brown eyes are dull and red, puffy from crying. His mouth is turned into a frown.

Upon realizing it's Dream, George makes a weak attempt at a smile before falling into the tallers arms, sobbing loudly and gripping onto the green hoodie with no sign of letting go. Dream wraps his arms around George. Tears streaks are still on his face from when he was crying not to long ago and now those are joined by more. Dream takes a few steps forward and into the warm cozy house. He kicks the door closed with his foot and the two boys hold onto each other for minutes that eventually turn into an hour.

Far too soon, George fights his way out of Dreams grip before glaring at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" George yells at Dream. It is very unusual for George to yell when mad so the noise sends him cowering against the door. For the first time, he was scared of George. He has _never_ yelled during an argument. "YOU JUST FUCKING LEFT, DREAM! YOU FUCKING LEFT!" A hand shoots towards Dreams shoulder. He gets pushed straight against the door and pinned by George's hands. He knows that he can easily push him off, but he deserves to be yelled at. "YOU BROKE OUR FUCKING PROMISE DREAM! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! FOR ALL I KNEW YOU WERE DEAD! AND YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO FUCKING HOURS!" Had it really been two hours?

George takes a deep breath. He goes to yell again when he looks into green eyes (they look golden to him) and sees both regret and fear. An idea pops up into his head. A way to be mad without scaring Dream. He puts his hand firmly onto Dream's shoulder. Dream flinches before relaxing. George pushes down on his shoulder. "Get onto your knees, Dream."

Dreams eyes go wide. He has never seen George try to take _any_ dominance. And fuck, it was hot. So he gets down onto his knees, willing to submit to the beautiful brunet.

-

After George releases all of his anger onto Dream, the two end up cuddling in their room. They are definitely thankful for each other and love to cuddle, but it always feels as if the bed is too empty. Well, it was. They were missing Sapnap.

Dream knows that George doesn't blame him for what happened to him. It doesn't stop him from blaming himself though. Dream would have much preferred that the other two boys would be safe and with each other instead of Dream here when Sapnap isn't.

George moves even closer to Dream (apparently that was possible) before he whispered, "Dream? Are you still awake?"

Dream hums as a response and George adjusts how he's laying so his mouth is right beside Dream's ear. "I love you." Dreams eyes flutter open and he turns his head to look at the older, shocked. The brunets cheeks are red and his lips are bruised and puffy. It's hard to notice in the dim light, but he manages to. Dream feels guilt wash over him.

"Gogy, I- I didn't mean to pressure you into saying it. I was being stupid. I respect your boundaries and if you don't want to say it th-" he gets cut off as the brunet kisses him. It's soft and doesn't last to long. When it ends, George has a soft smile on his lips.

"No, Dream. You were right. I do love you. So much. I should have been saying those words long ago. Not only do you need to hear those, but it's also true. I love you, Dream."

"Say it again?" Dream asks. He's unsure as to if it would be pushing George too much.

"I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you," George breaks off at the end with a giggle. He admires the pure joy on the youngers face. It's the first time he has seen it since.. well, you know what I'm talking about. 

For the rest of the night, Dream had George say the words over and over again. He knew that he would never be able to hear them enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah okay so I started writing this a month ago and then I completely forgot about it for almost a whole month. I had to finish it fast so it wouldn't automatically delete the draft so that is why it was so rushed/the storyline wasn't very consistant. In the future, I might add another chapter and rewrite it so you can subscribe to the work if you want to see that!
> 
> Comments are very much appriciated. I love them so much. I also accept any ideas and I will give full credit to whoever gave me the ideas. 
> 
> Make sure to eat and drink something for me, okay? <3333


End file.
